Meow to Rival Akashi
by Celandine N. Yukiko
Summary: [Challenge] [kucing, penguntit, Vodoo dan Cinta pertama] [AKAKI] Kehidupan memanglah penuh dengan persaingan, tidak terkecuali Akashi. /BL alias Sho-ai


**.Meow to Rival Akashi.**

 **R** aten : T

 **P** airing : **A** ka **K** i (Akashi x Kise)

 **D** isclamer : **F** ujimaki **T** adatoshi

 **S** tory : **N** amikaze **Y** ukiko-chan

 **W** arning : Au, Miss typo(s), BL atau sho-ai, OOC maksimal, kata yang lebay. Dan warning yang lain sebagainnya.

 **T** ype : Oneshort

.

.

.

Di persembahkan untuk [challenge] Kucing, Penguntit, Voodoo, dan Cinta pertama.

.

.

Langsung aja di baca!

 **Don't** like, don't **read**.

.

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuro, 16 tahun. Seorang pemuda ganteng yang kece badai membahana itu saat ini merasa di kalahkan oleh seseorang, atau lebih tepatnya di kalahkan oleh makhluk unyu-unyu yang bernama kucing. Meski, pemuda bersurai merah sangat menyukai hewan yang mengeluarkan suara _meong_ di setiap kesempatan tersebut. Tapi yang membuatnya di bakar cemburu adalah pemuda bersurai pirang yang berprofesi sebagai model itu menempelkan bibirnya atau mencium si kucing tepat di hidung dengan mesranya, saat Kise berada di taman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TRAK!**

.

.

Langsung saja sang pemuda bermata dwi warna tersebut yang menonton kejadian yang tidak mengenakannya di saat dia tengah membututi sang pacar, langsung saja menancapkan gunting sakti ke dinding tak berdosa di hadapannya sampai meninggalkan bekas retakan.

Ya jelaslah dia cemburu. Wong selama mereka jadian ajah ciumanpun tak pernah, pegangan tanganpun kalau tak ada yang liat. Apalagi sampai muka _Uke_ terlihat manis saat mencium kucing taman bulukan tersebut.

Demi kaos kaki Author yang belum di cuci selama berbulan-bulan. Dia bener-bener ingin memusnakan kucingnya setelah sang kekasih meninggalkan makhluk paling unyu itu sendirian di kardus.

Namun tak di sangka, si pirang malah membawanya dan segera di bawa pergi. Niatan Akashi yang ingin menusuki si kucing 10 kali itu dengan gunting gagal dia lakukan. Meski lawannya Cuma kucing. Akashi tak bisa menggapnya remeh. Apalagi kucing berbulu silver yang seakan mengejeknya dan seperti mengatakan :

"Kasian di selingkuhin sama pacar"

Ow, Akashi kelihatannya terbakar api cemburu yang amat sangat dalam yang membuatnya buta. Sebenarnya kucing bermata sama dengan si pemuda pirang bukan melihat Akashi, melainkan seekor ikan emas yang baru saja melompat dari air sebentar yang menyita kucing manis yang berada di pangkuan Kise.

.

.

.

~Yukiko-chan~.

.

.

.

Seperti pepatah lama yang telah di modifikasi kembali mengatakan, _Jika cinta terhalang, maka santetpun jadi(?)_

Maka pada malam harinya, sang Raja Setan membuat sebuah boneka _Voodo_ yang terbuat dari bahan kain _Foam_ , lili, benang, lem dan jarum. Dengan bermodal mbah _Google_ untuk membuat boneka jahanam tersebut. Pemuda bermata dwi warna itu mulai telaten membuat setiap bagian, bahkan untuk menentukan panjang benang boneka haruslah sama dengan tinggi tubuh boneka yang di buat. Memang masih ada cara lain membuat boneka _Voodoo_ yang terbuat dari bahan alami. Namun menurut Akashi, bonekannya akan terlihat seperti orang-orangan sawah versi mini. Jadi dia memilih opsi pertama yang terbuat dari kain.

Beberapa menit setelah berkutat dengan gunting, akhirnya dia siap untuk membuat kucing yang membuat dirinya tersiksa lahir batin itu menderita. Dengan beberapa paku yang sudah termakan usia, langsung saja tampa berperi kebonekaan(?) Akashi menusuk-nusukkan pakunya ke boneka. Dan tertawa bahagia _—atau lebih terdengar seperti seorang gila—._

" **MATI. MATI. MATI…!** " ucap Akashi senang.

Memang cinta bisa membuat orang menjadi tak waras, apalagi ketika cinta itu baru bersemi di hati mantan kapten Teiko, yang berarti Kise adalah cinta pertama Akashi setelah lama mencari. Bahkan dia mencari tau apa yang dia suka, di benci, kelakuannya ketika di depan cermin, dan lain sebagainnya. Sampai ke foto-foto pemuda bermata madu dari bayi pun tersimpan rapih di leptopnya. Meski dia cuek di depan pacar, ternyata diam-diam posesif hingga sampai ke tahap membuntuti pacar kemanapun dia pergi.

"Hm. Pasti dia akan menghubungiku, dan menangis karenan kucing itu telah mati di santet." Kata Akashi berbicara sendiri di kamarnya.

.

.

1 menit kemudian.

.

.

5 menit kemudian.

.

.

.

10 meni—

.

.

.

"argh… kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku!?" Amuk Akashi. Lalu segera menyembar _Smartphone_ yang berada dekat di laci meja belajarnya. Dan segera mengetik pesan ke Kise.

 _._

 _To : Kise "Akashi" Ryouta_

 _Subjek : -_

 _Ryouta, apa kucing yang kau bawa dari taman sudah mati._

.

 **Send,**

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara music berdering dari smartphone milik Akashi.

.

 _From : Kise "Akashi" Ryouta_

 _Subjek : -_

Hidoii suu~ Neko-chan _masih hidup~_

 _Eh, kok Sei_ cchi _tau kalau aku punya kucing?_

.

Refleks, Akashi langsung melempar _Smartphone_ nya ke lantai kamar.

.

.

~Yukiko-chan~

.

.

.

Besoknya Akashi ingin mengantarnya _—atau memerintah Kise agar mau pulang bersama—_ ke rumah si pirang. Usut punya usut, Akashi Seijurou yang akrab di sapa Sei _cchi_ oleh sang kekashi ini punya modus tertentu untuk kekashihnya, Kise Ryouta. Yaitu untuk memusnahkan kucing yang berada di rumah _copy cat_.

Ah, ternyata pemuda yang menjabat menjadi kapten Rakuza tersebut masihlah punya dendam tersendiri dengan kucing berbulu silver. Setelah ritual santetnya gagal kemarin.

Perjalanan menuju ke rumah sang _Uke_ membutuhkan waktu sekitar beberapa menit. Jalanan sepi bak kuburan itu membuat Akashi yang selaku Seme menggandeng pacar yang membuat Kise merona merah. Padahal ini bukanlah kali pertama mereka berpeganggan tangan. Namun rasanya tetaplah tak jauh beda dengan yang pertama. Bahkan perut Kise mendadak penuh oleh kupu-kupu yang bertebangan. Meski tinggi badan mereka tak bisa di bilang seimbang. Tetapi, bukankah cintak tak memandang tinggi badan. Bahkan Midorima dan Takao yang baru berpacaran saja acuh dengan kata orang.

"Nee… Sei _cchi_ …. Ap-apa kau menyukaiku _suu_." Setelah mereka sampai di depan kediaman Kise yang tepat berada di teras rumah.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu Ryouta … lalu untuk apa aku menerima pernyataanmu saat itu." Balas Akashi sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Habisnya Sei _cchi_ tak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung …. Da-dan Seicchi seperti menganggap hubungan kita seperti pertemanan bisa _Suu_."

"Lalu, untuk apa aku memegang tanganmu kalau hanya sebatas teman. Ryouta"

"Apa kau mau aku menunjukkan supaya kau mengerti." Lanjut Akashi lalu mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kise. Mudah baginya melakukan hal itu, karena teras rumah Kise ada beberapa tangga. Dan Akashi tepat berada di tangga ke-3 dan Ryouta masih di tangga pertama.

Jantung kedua sejoli itu berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Bahkan Kise seperti akan meledak karena mukanya sudah semerah tomat.

Ciuman pertama.

Yah, ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka selama tiga tahun menjalani hubungan. Meski tidak di tempat romantic seperti di restoran mewah, atau di taman saat malam hari saat sinar rembulan menyinari mereka berdua dengan tanaman, angin dan bintang yang akan menjadi saksinya. Meski di depan rumah si Pirang yang tak bisa di bilang romantic. Yang terpenting ialah cara melakukan ciuman dengan benar, bukan latarnya yang indah.

 **Cup.**

Bibir keduannya pun bertemu. Awalnya hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir saja agar tak menabrak gigi. Tapi sepertinya sang _Leo_ tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengajak patner ciuman itu kearah yang lebih dalam. Kise sudah merasakan sesak dalam dada, dan membutuhkan oksigen. Namun Akashi tak berniat menghentikannya di tengah jalan. Kise mencoba mendorong sang pedominan tapi hasilnya nihil. Karena Akashi tetap tidak ingin melepaskan bibirnya. Beruntunglah kompleks perumahan Kise sedang sepi, entah apa yang akan di pikirkan orang-orang atau anak-anak yang tak sengaja lewat di depan rumahnya. Bisa-bisa di bawa ke pak RT setempat dan di suruh kawin paksa.

— _Tapi kalau hal semacam itu terjadi, mungkin Akashi akan sangat senang hati menerimanya._

" _ **Meong~"**_

Suara sesosok makhluk imut yang membuat mereka berdua kaget dan melepas ciuman panjang mereka. Si kucing berbulu silver itu baru saja membuat adegan panas yang terjadi menjadi selesai di tengah-tengah.

Wajah si pirang sudah sangatlah memerah dan tak bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi apa-apa saat Akashi menciumnya dalam waktu cukup lama, sambil terengah-engah mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, dan lalu menghampiri si kucing ketika dia merasa sudah kembali normal nafasnya.

"Shirou _cchi_ … kamu dari mana saja _suu~_ aku 'kan khawatir tadi pagi kamu ngak ada di kasur _suu~_ "

 **TWICH!**

Sebuah perempatan muncul di kening Akashi. Bagaimana tidak coba?

Sudah ciuman mereka yang lagi hot-hotnya terganggu, eh… itu kucing nongol dan merebut perhatian si pirang.

Langsung saja sang kekasih mengambil kunci rumah si pirang dan membukakannya. Setelah itu melempar kucing yang di beri nama Shirou tersebut dari pangkuan Ryouta. Yang membuat majikan kucing marah-marah. Lengan Kise di tarik Akashi ke dalam rumah dan meninggalkan kucing itu sendirian di depan rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

Beginilah nasip Kucing yang tidak di sayang oleh pacar majikan, harus terusir di saat dia ingin makan.

Ah, Shirou haruslah mulai belajar puasa ke ustad kucing dan berdzikir, supaya dirimu mendapat jatah makan nanti. Setelah aktifitas majikan dan pacarnya selesai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End**

Untuk kedua kalinya —ini versi ancur— Yuki ikutan event kayak gini setelah di Group sebelah dengan Alta _/entah kenapa kita bisa ikut acara yang sama/_ meski kita berdua gak menang sebagai juara pertama kemarin _/Cuma Alta menang juara kedua, lah kalau aku tersisih duluan dalam kompetisi/_

Semoga kalian terhibur dengan ceritaku yang rada ancur ini.

Bagi anda sekalian yang kebetulan nunggu fic ku yang judulnya _aku bukan pedo_ , mungkin bakal akan lama banget publishnya di karenakan idenya belum dapat. Dan juga leptop jarang di pegang beberapa hari yang membuatku WB akut dengan cerita itu.

.

.

.

.

berharap ngak ada yang protes karena fic nista ini.

.

.

.

Words : 1,673

.

Penjelas :

Sebenarnya ada satu cara lagi membuat boneka Voodoo tapi karena ngak bisa di masukin ke cerita semua. Dengan cara mencetak foto si korban full sama kakinya dan menyiapkan kain serta kapas.

Dan lagi kebanyakan dari kita berpikir bahwa boneka Voodoo hanya akan di gunakan untuk menyiksa orang dalam tanda kutip "kejahatan". Padahal, boneka Voodoo bisa di gunakan untuk meminta anugrah atau keberuntungan. Meskipun begitu, semua karmanya akan di tanggung sendiri oleh pemilik boneka. Nah kalau untuk kejahatan biasanya menggunakan paku dan tali. Maka untuk kebaikan, menggunakan jarum pentul berwarna. Setiap warna memiliki arti tersendiri seperti :

-kuning : kesuksesan

-putih : penyembuhan

-merah : kekuatan

-ungu : spiritualitas

-hijau : uang

-biru : kasih sayang

Dan hitam : menghilangkan atau menarik energy negative.

Sebenarnya ada banyak sekali yang harus di persiapkan untuk merawat ataupun menyiapkan tempat untuk si boneka. Tapi kalau di jelaskan semua, bisa menghabiskan setengah halaman jadi bisa cari di google ataupun bertanya langsung kepadaku agar lebih jelas.

.

.

.

.

Salam Yukiko-chan ^-^


End file.
